<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tainted Memories by Rose_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598179">Tainted Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Grace/pseuds/Rose_Grace'>Rose_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Bertolt Hoover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mentioned Eren Yeager, Minor Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Requited Unrequited Love, Top Reiner Braun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Grace/pseuds/Rose_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories play an important role to all of us, no matter how pleasant or painful it is. And that is what Emi Terrius learns, when she meets a certain gentle giant....with a dark secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paradis Island, 850</p><p>What could possibly ruin the day more than being screamed by some bald juggernaut and then being headbutted afterwards? What more can make the day worse than being seen eating a godamn potato then being said to run?</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>This was what Emi Terrius had learned the first day she enlisted in the 104th Cadet Corps, and now soon enough, it was her turn. She tried to breathe slowly, not minding the other looks she was receiving. Because who cares if she was one nervous wreck? Emi was a young girl with a short stature; a young girl of 144 cm, with long mahogany hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes like the existing sea.</p><p>Hoping that Shadis' voice fade, Emi's eyes wandered around the different cadets. So many people with different personalities and goals. "What more could happen?" She muttered to herself. Just then, at one point, her eyes landed on him. He looked tall, very tall, his hair black as coal, skin tanned as if he was kissed by the sun, and had olive green eyes which reflected blue green at times. </p><p>Emi felt...emotional. It was a sudden feeling she didn't know why. She tried to focus, looking away from the tall boy, not wanting to get the spotlight from Shadis' yelling. 'What to do?' Emi thought hard, desperate to know why she was feeling such.<br/>
_____________</p><p>Bertholdt kept a straight face, hands behind as he avoided looking around the cadets, as he didn't want to become the next potato girl or an asshat like Jean. Beside him was his childhood friend Reiner, who kept the same position. Their goal? To find the Coordinate, and then go back to their hometown. </p><p>But inside of this straight face, was a worried and anxious mind. Bertholdt couldn't sleep during their last night as normal infiltrators, as he knew that some of the people they'll be meeting will die because of them. 'No, Bertl, focus. You have to finish this mission.' He thought to himself, shaking the nervousness and anxiety that was wracking upon him. </p><p>His eyes travelled, as he saw a small girl staring at her a few meters away from the row he was standing on. The girl stood there, nothing but a shocked yet emotional look on her face. He looked away with a slight blush, as Bertholdt got flustered with the look she had given him. As he thought about her face, Bertholdt couldn't help but feel like there was something about her. There was something but he didn't know, and even if he does, he doesn't remember. </p><p>Oh well, so much for the first day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All it took was one look from the instructor, and Emi found herself in hot water. In other words, trouble. "Who are you?! What the hell did you come here for?!" Shadis asked the small mahogany haired female. Emi immediately saluted, taking all of the conviction she has in one swift salute. "Emi Terrius from Shiganshina, sir! I came here to dedicate my all to humanity sir!" She exclaims in a powerful voice. </p><p>This made Bertholdt turn to her, his eyes amazed with every conviction that Emi had. In fact, he could say she dedicated her all, just like she said. "Dedicate you're all to humanity, huh? Well keep that attitude until you become Titan meat!" Shadis harshly stated. Emi could feel her throat swallow down as he said those words. </p><p>And yes. Potato girl happened afterwards. </p><p>That dusk, Emi sat alone, eyes and ears turned towards Eren Jaeger, a fellow trainee who has a thirst for revenge against the Titans. She figured that he was from Shiganshina as well, however Emi never saw him even until the Colossal Titan appeared and broke down the wall. Sighing, Emi had her eyes set on the tall boy again. Once again, she felt emotional, as if some strange force was talking to her to hold this boy in her arms. It was creepy, and Emi didn't want to hurt him as well. </p><p>But none of it helped her at all. She felt the need to cry, to hold onto someone. And the worse part was that Emi doesn't understand why. Standing up, she left the mess hall. </p><p>At the foot of a tree, Emi curled herself up on a ball, crying yet not understanding the reason why. She stayed that way until a warm hand laid on top of her own hand. </p><p>"Hey, are you alright?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes this story is a rollercoaster of feelings and twists that it leaves me confused as well-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>